snospis_ehtfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Mouse
.]]Magic Gonzalez Dimitri Petrov Gonzalez Mousington (mostly known as 'Magic Mouse ') is the best friend of Mouse Tails. Characteristics Magic Mouse is a large, purple mouse. He wears white gloves on each of his hands, and boots on his feet. Magic Mouse has magical powers, hence his name. He is the best friend of Mouse Tails. He lives with Mouse Tails and Wonder Mouse. He goes to Magician school. Magic Mouse communicates via loud screeching sounds, often he appears and makes a loud noise whenever Mouse Tails mentions his name, working as a jumpscare. However, sometimes he just makes quiet beeping noises. As the viewer cannot often understand what Magic Mouse is saying, due to him just communicating through noises, often Mouse Tails remarks upon an idea that Magic Mouse suggested, revealing to the viewer what it was. History Magic Mouse first appeared in Mouse Tails episode 1: coke, where flew away because he was late for work. At the end of Mouse Tails 02: Mr Fishly, Magic Mouse is sent to prison. In Magic mouse comes home, Magic Mouse comes home from prison and assaults Mouse Tails. In mouse tails: BEE attack!, Magic Mouse is seen standing in Mouse Tails' living room at the end of the episode. In The curse of evil Dr count Fishly Island, Magic Mouse plays as "Policeman Jones", and helps Magic Mouse save Wonder Mouse. In Filling Time a Mouse Tails adventure or somthing, Magic Mouse is seen several times with Mouse Tails. In Mouse Tails Episode 04: The Adventure Begins?, Magic Mouse crashes through the wall and informs Mouse Tails that Wonder Mouse has been kidnapped by Mr Fishly. In Mouse Tails: Episode 267 : HERR Fishly., Mouse Tails is Jewish and has to hide in the wine and cheese cellar, but is found anyway. In Mouse Tails Episode 268: Herr Fishly_02, Mouse Tails, Wonder Mouse and Mousetin try to rescue Magic Mouse, but Magic Mouse gets distracted by a room containing gold, and he and Mouse Tails' family are arrested by a guard. In Mouse Tails: Herr Fishly: 03, Magic Mouse and Mouse Tails' family are rescued by Dashing Moustache Tails. In Mouse Tails: Catholic Prison School Camp., Mouse Tails has flashbacks to a traumatic experience when he was being sent to a prison camp at Mexico in 1927, while he and Mouse Tails are riding a bus. In Mouse Tails: Mousefest, Magic Mouse becomes very good at playing the drums, and becomes a member of a heavy metal band along with Mouse Tails, Wonder Mouse and Dashing Moustache Tails. In Mouse Tails: 101 Magic Mice, Tabsy informs Magic Mouse that he has 101 children. In Mouse Tails: Mouse Manor, Magic Mouse saves the day by shooting Mr Mousington with a gun. Appearances * Mouse Tails episode 1: coke * Mouse Tails 02: Mr Fishly (mentioned) * Magic mouse comes home * Mouse tails: BEE attack ! * The curse of evil Dr count Fishly Island * Filling Time a Mouse Tails adventure or somthing * New Mouse Tails Soon! * Mouse Tails Episode 04: The Adventure Begins? * Mouse Tails: Episode #267 : HERR Fishly. * Mouse Tails: Episode #268: Herr Fishly_02 * Mouse Tails: Herr Fishly: 03 * The Legend Of Zelda * Mouse Tails: Catholic Prison School Camp. * Mouse Tails: Mousefest * Mouse Tails: Mousefest (PG version) . * They're coming to get you Barbara! * Mouse Tails: 101 Magic Mice * Mouse Tails: Mouse Manor Category:Characters Category:Mouse Tails Category:Mice Category:Mouse Tails characters Category:Characters with magical powers Category:Tesselation victims